the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Riding in Style - How to Survive an Uber Ride
Uber is a popular service that allows users to call for a car or other vehicle such as an SUV to pick them up from a specified location, and deliver them to another specified location, often for a lesser fare than regular taxi services. Riding with a stranger can often be extremely awkward, proliferated with long silences and forced conversations, so it is important to be prepared. Using the App Uber connects its employees with its customers through its intuitive and easy to use mobile device app. In order to use the service, you must be able to use this app. There are several aspects to address in terms of app usage: # First Time Use # Application Navigation # Payment Options # Types of Rides First Time Use If you do not already have it installed into your device, you will need to download the Uber app in order to use the service. In order to download it, simply log into whatever software marketplace you have on your device, and search for "Uber." Due to the apps popularity, it should be one of the first things to appear. The app is free, and takes up very little space. On the first time you use the app, it will ask for information such as your name and some other personal information. Once you have entered this information, you will be ready to proceed. Application Navigation Once you have installed and set up the app, you are ready to schedule a pick up. Simply enter your destination into the bar that asks "Where to?", and the app will begin looking for a driver. At this point, you can move your pickup marker to a location you are walking or otherwise travelling to, or you can allow the app to send your current location to the driver. Payment Options Before scheduling your first ride, it is also important to note that this service is not free. Upon creating your profile for the app, you will be asked for payment information. Uber takes a wide variety of payment options ranging from credit cards to PayPal, so there is plenty of options in this regard. Uber is extremely safe, and all payments are processed through the app, so there is no need to even pull out your wallet. You may tip your driver through the app as well, so there is no need to produce any money at all! Types of Rides It is also important to note that Uber provides several different services through its app. For example, if you schedule your ride as the basic UberX service, there may be much variation in the cars and drivers you encounter. If you require a larger car, you can use UberXL which will provide you with a larger vehicle, Uber Black for a more expensive but higher end vehicle and well dressed driver if luxury is what you desire, or even Uber Pool, the least expensive option where you share your ride with others. It is important to note the pros and cons of each service, and plan accordingly depending on factors such as price, and what type of service you would like to order. The Ride Once you have scheduled your ride, you must then deal with the in-person ordeal of being driven around by a stranger. While each situation demands different behaviors and attitudes, here are some broad categories that you can refer to in order to understand how to interact with your driver and fellow users: # Social # Not So Social # Disclaimer! # After the Ride Social Riding with strangers is an inherently awkward situation. However, this does not mean that you should not at least try to make the best of it, if social interaction is one of your strong suits! Uber employees (and fellow users) are people to, and they may be experiencing the same feelings of alienation that you are. Therefore, feel free to strike up conversation if you feel comfortable doing so. For example, you may ask how long the person has been working for Uber, how long they have lived in the city you are in, or (my personal favorite) if they have any interesting stories from their work. Sitting in the front seat is a good strategy for signaling that you are open to conversation, as long as you are comfortable. Often you will find yourself surprised by the interesting conversations you will have and you may walk away having met a new friend. Not So Social Striking up conversation and being friendly with strangers is something that some, if not most people, are not comfortable with. That is perfectly okay! It is important to note that the Uber driver is simply doing his job driving you from point A to B, and therefore is most likely not expecting to engage in conversation with you. The driver will not be offended if you decide not to strike up conversation, so you should never feel pressured into starting one. Should your driver be the outgoing type, simply respond to whatever they say politely and avoid escalating conversations if you do not feel comfortable. Riding in the backseat of the vehicle is a perfectly viable option if there is a seat available, and will send a message that you are trying to avoid social interaction without coming off as rude or anti-social. Disclaimer! It is VERY important to note that each and every situation is completely different, and thus will require different behaviors, actions and reactions. Whether you are feeling social or not, only do what you are comfortable doing, and you should never feel coerced into entering an uncomfortable situation. After the Ride Once you have arrived at your destination, it is always polite to say goodbye to your driver, even if you did not have a social interaction with them. Before you exit the vehicle, ensure that you have all of your belongings and that you have not dropped or forgotten anything. Once you have done this, you may review your driver in the app, awarding them stars based on their performance, and optionally writing a brief review. Remember that your words will have a significant effect on the person's livelihood, so be sure to be fair in your review. Enclosures I hope that you find this guide useful! These tips come from my own personal experiences on several occasions using Uber's services. Please keep in mind that results from following these instructions may vary, and that all employees and fellow customers are different! Always keep safety in mind when riding in a car with strangers, and a good strategy is to ride with friends, or to let your friends know where you are riding from as well as your destination. Be vigilant, be aware of your surroundings, and always call 911 in case of an emergency! Be safe, and enjoy!